What Dreams May Come
by Syltherinegurl30
Summary: What kind of dreams happen when your mind and body are exhausted? Hermione finds out but are they all dreams?


**To start with I don't own Harry Potter. It's in the M section, better safe than sorry. And before I get asked I have been this tired from studying before and I am strange enough to have an internal dialog going on during my dreams. Enjoy. **

It was a snowy Saturday night and Hermione was sitting in the common room of the head boy and girls dorm. She had returned for the seventh year. At this point she was regretting it. She sat on the floor surrounded by books, parchments and quills. She had been up for two days straight looking at these books. This project was going to kill her, you would think since she saved Prof. Snape's life he would have been easier on her then this but he was harder on her. She had to make a potion, a potion that would be needed by the wizarding world and marketable. She had come up with it months ago but she was still trying to find all the variables. The books in the library were no help, she had begged Prof. Snape to use his books. He flat out refused her. Damn him, maybe she should have left him in the boot house to rot. She sighed, she didn't mean that but she was tired of trying to be perfect. She wanted something other than school. She wanted to feel something other than duty. She wanted to get rid of her mark that crazed bitch gave her, no carved into her. Ron hated it, she would have to keep it covered at all time. Even when they had sex she had to wear a shirt. He was repulsed by it. She felt dirty with it. She felt unclean and that nobody would want her tainted.

That was her potion was to remove dark marks and it was looking like it would never happen. She searched threw another book, why had he paired her with Ron with this. He was no help and was mad anyway that she broke up with him before school started. She liked Ron but once they started dating he expected her to become his mother and do everything for him. Down to his homework and doing her own this year was hard enough. Ron was going to be an Auror anyway, the only reason he came back was he needed a higher grade in potions. She needed her NEWTs, she wanted her NEWTs and she had no place left to go. Her parents were never coming back. She couldn't reverse their memory, she had tried. She yawned as she picked up another book. It was late but lucky for her the head boy wouldn't be back to much later that night. He hated her books everywhere. He didn't mind her doing research, he got her Severus books. How she had no idea but he didn't understand why she needed them all over the room. He had spent Christmas at home with his family.

She had to admit Draco was nothing she thought he would be. He was funny, smart and helped her research a lot of this. His project was on a hair grower. He had to admit it was not very time consuming but Patsy wanted it. She did all the work so Draco really didn't care. Hermione needed to stop and eat but she was in the middle of a chapter on tree bark. Her eyes her getting heavy and she yawned again. She got up and made her a cup of tea. She changed into a long t-shirt. He wouldn't be back till much later and she would be in bed by then. Most of the time she had PJ pants on under it but she had been used to the last week of not having him around. She laid down on the floor to read over a book. She sipped her tea and placed it on the table. She yawned again as she started reading her book, the words were moving on the page. The world went dark as she drifted off to sleep.

Her first dream was a strange one. She was cold and at a muggle carnival but they wouldn't let her ride any of the rides till her paper was done. She was on a bench crying when Draco sat down and told her she would die with a book in her hand. She did think that was an odd thing for him to say. She felt him lift her and carry to another part of the carnival. She was warm now and felt safe. She saw him walking away from her leaving her on the warm bench. She didn't want Draco to leave her alone at the carnival. She called for him to stay. The dream changed and this time she was on a beach, she was asking Dobby to forgive her. She laid down on the sand, she was so tired. She felt someone lay next to her. They told her move over there wasn't room. Why would they need more room on the beach? She felt an arm around her. Her dream changed again. This time she was sitting in her dad's office as a child waiting for them to clean her teeth, they wouldn't see her till her paper was turned in. Her dad looked at her and told her she needed to roll over she was snoring.

The next dream was interesting she was kissing Draco in her bed. He was holding her and she was kissing him. He pulled back and asked if she was awake. She nodded and continued kissing him. Why would he care she was awake in her dream her mind asked. Her mind was tired, she was tired. She moved on top of him and started rocking her hips. He looked at her with his piecing gray eyes. Hermione is this what you want? He asked. Maybe the next time her brain makes Draco the star of her dreams it could have him less talkative she thought. He leaned up and kissed her. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. He pulled her shirt over her head as she pulled his pants off. This was feeling very real for a dream, maybe this is what muggles called wet dreams. She should try having these more often. He started sucking her breast as he moved her under him. She opened her legs for him as he entered her, she kept moaning his name as he brought to orgasm over and over again till he was spent. He laid on top of her.

Her dream changed they were at the yule ball from fourth but this time they were all naked. Draco was looking at her and told her she was beautiful and he wanted her. The only thing she could think to tell him was he had already had her, but stupid her mind told her that was a different dream. He kissed her and held her closer to him. He whispered in her ear mine. She liked the idea of being his. Maybe when she woke up she would try getting him to be hers. She had wanted him for months but never could find the right words. They were on the floor of the ballroom sleeping as everyone danced around them. Her dreams stopped for the night as her brain let her get some rest. The next morning she woke up in bed. She knew she had fallen asleep on the floor. That was strange, she didn't remember walking to bed. She looked down and she had no clothes on. Her dreams from last night came back to her, or had they been dreams. It was a blur. She held her head in her hands when Draco walked in with a cup of tea, she squeaked some and pulled the covers up over her chest.

"I think it's too late for that, love." He winked at her as he handed her the cup. "I saw it all last night." He kissed her lips, she melted in his mouth.

"You carried me to bed?" She looked at him. He wasn't muscular but he had a great body. It wasn't pale as it was their sixth year and he filled out his face so his features wasn't as sharp. He was the spitting image of his father now.

"Yeah you fell asleep in a nest of books." He laughed as he sat next to her on the bed. "I swear Hermione you will die with a book in your hand."

The carnival that was really him. "Did I ask you to stay?" She noticed his boxers were green of course.

He looked at her. "Yeah you screamed it really. Kind of disturbing." He took a sip of tea. "Hermione do you remember last night?"

"Bits and pieces, really." She blushed some.

"I asked if you were asleep." He stood up quickly. "I'm sorry I thought you were awake, your eyes were open and you were talking." He started grabbing his clothes, she started giggling.

"Draco, stop and sit down." She patted the bed next to her.

"Hermione, I wouldn't if I knew." He was standing in front of her with his clothes in his hands.

Hermione let the sheet down and crawled over to that side of the bed. She could see he liked her on all four naked. His boxers had a large tent effect. "Draco, its ok. I like you and have been trying for months to get the nerve to tell you. I guess my unconscious did it for me." She licked her lips and grabbed his hand. She pulled him on to the bed. He sat next to her. "Do you want me?"

"Yes, for so long." He moaned as she started biting his neck.

"Good, maybe I will remember this better." She pushed him down. She removed his boxers and lowered herself on him. The screamed each other's name after a few minutes.

"Hermione will you go out with me?" He asked as he was patting.

"Oh yeah." She smiled back at him. To hell with the paper today.

She got up when Draco was sleeping and made a cup of tea. She looked in the common room and saw all her books. She should get back to her paper but she didn't have the passion to do it anymore. Her mark was ok. Draco wasn't repulsed with it and he even licked it. It was a different feeling that she liked. Sitting on the table near her tea cup from last night was a letter. She looked it over, it had no marks of who it was from or who it was to. She thought before she opened it but if it was for Draco she would apologize for it later. It was for her from Prof. Snape.

_Ms. Granger your paper is no longer needed. I hope you found what you were looking for. I have owled the Malfoy's for you and Draco. Lucius and Narcissa are thrilled with you and Draco's progress. As for myself will be looking forward to seeing you in a social manner at the Manor over Easter. _

_Snape._

She smirked as she held the letter. He set her up but how did he know? How did he know what happened last night? Damn him, she smiled. She heard Draco call her back to bed. She smiled as she placed the letter down and ran back to her bed. Seventh year might not be so bad after all.


End file.
